Temptation
by Alone
Summary: Heero tries vainly to risist blowing himself up.


Temptation  
  
  
  
Note; I don't own Gundam so please don't sue me. Also, I apologize to any of my readers for the painfully short fanfics I've been writing. My time on the computer is short but I'd really love to show my readers my attempt at a Gundam Wing sit-com called Gundamn It, therefore I've put some previews of them at the end of this fanfic. It's a bit much, I know, and episode 10 is still being written, but please read them and comment on them in your reviews.  
  
(The scene opens on Relena driving to the mall. Heero is in the passenger seat)  
  
Relena: So Heero, what do you think of my new hot pink corvette?  
  
Heero: ……mmm.  
  
Relena: It comes with all the new and standard features. A.C., power steering, power brakes, self-detonation device.  
  
Heero: ……mmm……!!! Did you just say self-detonation device?!  
  
Relena: Yes, and I don't want you touching it. I know about your little addiction to self-detonating.  
  
Heero: (looks and sees the self-detonation switch. It looks exactly like the one Wing has) Ummm………is that it?  
  
Relena: Don't touch it! Can I even trust you in the car by yourself, or do I have to drag you in the mall with me while I'm shopping!  
  
Heero: (nervously) No that's okay. I'll just pop in a self-help tape.  
  
Relena: (pats Heero on the head) I'm so proud of you. (She leaves and Heero is left alone. He starts to twiddle his thumbs)  
  
Heero: (twiddling his thumbs rapidly) Well…….so for so good. (He begins sweating and hallucinating)  
  
Self-Detonation Switch: Hey Heero, you know you want to press me.  
  
Heero: (sweats even more) No…..I…….I can't.  
  
Self-Detonation Switch: C'mon Heero, don't you like me any more? Don't you want to press my button, my shinny red button. Red's your favorite color remember? Doesn't it look like a peace of candy?  
  
Heero: (sweats uncontrollably) Y……..y……..ye…..(Slaps himself) NO!!!  
  
Self-Detonation Switch: (jumps in Heero's hand) C'mon Heero, press me……for old times sake. (The scene flashes to Relena walking out of the mall loaded down with clothing she purchased)  
  
Relena: Now where did I park my car?  
  
Heero: (his voice is faint from being in Relena's car and form being in the far background) Mission………………accepted. (There is an Earth shattering explosion. Car parts fly at Relena but miss her)  
  
Relena: (completely oblivious) I hope Heero didn't take it for a joy ride.  
  
(The scene fades to black and the ending credits play)  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Preview to Gundamn It, Episode:1-Moving In  
  
(The scene is of Zechs and Treize in a furniture store)  
  
Quatre: (walks up) Hi guys, how ya been?  
  
Zechs: (slaps Quatre) Shut up, bitch!  
  
2 Preview to Gundamn It, Episode:2-The First Night  
  
(The scene is of the pilots sleeping in a queen sized bed together……non- sexualy)  
  
(Heero turns out the lights)  
  
Duo: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Heero: (turns on the lights and grabs a bun from under his pillow) What?! What is it?! Is it a burglar?!  
  
Duo: No, there's a monster outside the window!  
  
Heero: (looks and sees it's really a tree branch) Go back to sleep!  
  
3 Preview to Gundamn It, Episode:3-Job Hunting  
  
(The scene is of Heero working as a Toys-R-Us clerk checking items at the cash register. He comes across a Jack-in-the-box. He picks it up and examines it)  
  
Heero: I had one of these when I was a child……………my childhood was destroyed….(He crushes the Jack-in-the-box in his hand. He then looks at the little boy who wanted to buy it) Oh I'm sorry, did you want this?  
  
4 Preview to Gundamn It, Episode:4-Workin'  
  
(The scene is of Duo at a job interveiw)  
  
Mr. Klutz: So what are your hobbies  
  
Duo: Well…………..I like to masturbate allot.  
  
5 Preview to Gundamn It, Episode:5-The Globel  
  
(The scene of a woman spraying Treize in the eyes with pepper spray)  
  
Treize: (falls to the ground) Ah, damn it! (Coughs uncontrollably) God damn it! (Vomits) Son of a fucking bitch!  
  
6 Preview of Gundamn It, Episode:6-Redneck  
  
(The scene is of Wufei crying)  
  
Wufei: I'm infected, so in a day or so…..I'll……I'll be a fully-fledged Redneck! (continues to cry)  
  
7 Preview of Gundamn It, Episode:7-Camping  
  
(The scene is of Zechs and Treize in the forest)  
  
Treize: (putting on a Moose suit) This'll scare the hell outta those pilots. (Char comes out through the bushes)  
  
Char: Can I be in your fanfic?  
  
Zechs: What the hell is that?! It looks like a samurai but in a tight gay red out fit (Zechs and Treize grab sticks and start beating Char to death)  
  
8 Preview of Gundamn It, Episode:8-Halloween  
  
Heero: (dressed as Little-Bo-Peep) There's no way I'm going like this!  
  
9 Preview of Gundamn It, Episode:9-Thanksgiving  
  
Wufei: You up for a movie?  
  
Dorothy: Sure (They kiss and hold hands and walk off)  
  
Preview of Gundamn It, Episode:10-Christmas (incomplete)  
  
Quatre: (seductive voice) Hey Trowa, I'm under the mistletoe. (Trowa vomits uncontrollably) 


End file.
